Identity Problems
by Pokautu5
Summary: When Shadow's and Sonic's identities are deadly information to a drug cartel on a GUN mission, both hedgehogs will have to leave they're normal habits and life behind to become Eric and Maurice in the humble town of Comonin. But, will this friendly little town be less friendly than they thought? Rated M for possible future chapters


Ch.1 a Change of Identity

Ten months alone with that annoying blue hedgehog. How could he be so stupid? Now here we are at the witness protection program office, getting new identities so we could be safe from the drug lords and they're tons of lackeys that want our heads now. I told the commander at GUN and everyone else that was important that me and Faker could handle ourselves fine, but they continued to ramble on about how they 'couldn't take any risk relating to losing their best agent'. That's bullshit mind you, but I guess it's nice to be worried about.

Rouge is helping us dye our fur different colors, I'm basically just getting my red striped dyed black, Sonic, on the other hand, is getting his fur dyed bright white. He's not too happy about that.

"Albino!? I don't want to be a boring albino hedgehog!" Sonic complained, although I knew that whole thing was a farce, he loves albino creatures. How do I know? Well, I was one day sitting in a tree and he happened to walk along.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The bright blue hedgehogs fur clashed with the light and dark green scenery around him and me, he was obviously exhausted from a run earlier._

" _Oh boy… I'm pooped!" He exclaimed as he sat down against the tree I was in. I was about to tell him off when an albino deer hopped towards him and into the clearing. Sonic looked surprised, he looked around to make sure no one was watching and reached out to pet the baby deer. He smiled. No smirk, no annoying chuckle or loud boast of arrogance, just a smile._

 _It surprised me to see such a small piece of sweetness within the narcissistic face. He lightly hugged the deer, as if it was a pet he had loved forever. He let it leave and leaned back against the tree once more._

"All done!"

 _ **End Flashback**_

The loud high-pitched voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I now remembered that Amy had demanded that she help so Rouge wouldn't overwork herself, although I'm sure she did it so she could see Sonic bathe. I had had my quills finished a while ago, only needing to wash my arms legs and head quills to get rid of the red from them. And soon enough the normally blue hedgehog stepped from his shower with Rouge (the bat had made Amy wait outside to help Sonic keep his privacy) and honestly the faker didn't look too bad with the white color.

 _A compliment? Who am I, Silver_? I growled in my head as I shook it. I can't go getting soft, that's not how the ultimate lifeform acts… Sonics other fur was died a more pale tan color except for his arms which were a perfect white, pink waterproof miracle makeup was placed on his nose, and slightly in his ears to add the fully albino effect. He was sat down at a vanity to place his contacts in, green not being an albino eyes color.

"He looks adorable doesn't he Rouge?" Amy chuckled as Sonic turned around, an admittedly murderous look on his face. Rouge nodded and reached over to pet Sonic and he slightly leaned away, not enjoying the idea of being petted, but as soon as the hand touched his head he lightly nudged his head into it so he could get more affection.

"Faker, we need to move." I interrupted before they started rubbing his stomach like a dog.

"Ech! Right!" Sonic said sitting up abruptly. Rouge grabbed my arm but look at Sonic as she spoke to both of us.

"Hey, you boys need new names as well, I was thinking Eric for you Shadow?" Rouge asked as she looked back at me, asking for a response. I nodded and looked back at Sonic who was oddly flushed.

"Ahm, I guess Maurice… it's my middle name so I'll be able to respond to it…" Sonic said as he rubbed his neck. My ears perked to the new information. Maurice? His middle name? It sounds… odd. My mind couldn't stop wrapping itself around the idea of naming my future child Maurice. I shook my head of the thought.

Finally Sonic and I could head out of the pink one's home, making our way to a large farm out in Nidnia a place on Mobius that is the equivalent of Indiana on earth. The bus ride was long and tedious, and all through it the white hedgehog next to me was oddly silent and staring off into the sights slipping past us.

"Fa- er, Maurice, what's wrong?" I asked tepidly, to add to our now supposed changed attitudes I placed a hand along his back making him jump a small bit. He turned his head to look at me for a moment.

"Ah, Nothing," He paused and looked back out the window before uttering a bit more. "Eric…" He spoke with a sudden tremble in his voice that I just slightly picked up with my heightened hearing. I slightly snorted and removed my hand from the other with annoyance, I try being nice (acting or not) and this is what I get? Soon a few girls (cheerleaders most likely, seeing as some of them had pompoms) had entered the bus at one of the stops and soon started giggling when they saw us.

 _Oh Chaos do they know it us?_ The thought rushed through my mind and soon enough one of them stood up to approach us, I tried to act as non-Shadow as possible and with Maurice (aka Sonic) Staring out the window and obviously pouting we were acting completely odd to be the people we really were. I placed on my best smile as she approached.

"Hello there!" I yipped as happily as possible. The girl giggled and poked the white hedgehog to get his attention, he turned around and kept a stoic expression expertly.

"Hi, I just wanted to ask," She started, she looked behind her at the other girls who encouraged her to continue with waving hands and giggles. She turned back to us and bit her lip before continuing. "Are you two in a relationship?" She squealed happily at us, and my eyes went wide. What was I to say? Sonic looked at me expectantly for me to answer. I took in a breath to calm myself before replying with the safest answer.

"Why yes, we are." I replied, keeping my hands to myself (for the idea to put my arm around Sonic's shoulder was shot out of existence by the oddly aggressive glare of the albino hedgehog gave me). The girls suddenly all stopped giggling except for two that seemed more like consultants for the crew (one being a dark brown otter and the other being a light ginger-brown mink) who continued to giggle happily to each other. The others took on a grouchy mood, obviously wanting to date one of us. The White speedster didn't seem too please about it either. At least we got the girls off our backs…

 _To be Continued…_

Well, how was that? Thoughts, comments? And also, ima take a vote, who wants me to finish any other fanfics? Like SIN and SAND, or dreaming of destiny if I posted that o.o;


End file.
